You Make it Special, Nozomi
by arnoldpalmer
Summary: Everything feels right for Nozomi, but she can't figure out why, and to make matters worse, her cards seem to be toying with her emotions. On a separate note, what has gotten into Eli-chi lately? She's not acting like herself.. (Sure to be some Nico-Nico-Nii! included) Full cast, because context and hilarity. rated: M because I can't control the MUSE (also I don't own Love Live!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ayase household, early evening:**

"Otousan, I'll be staying over at Nozomi's house tonight if that's okay. We have the day off from school tomorrow and we were hoping to catch up on some studying for exams," she chuckled to herself, she wasn't lying, but there also probably wouldn't be much studying. Naturally, Eli already had her bag packed, and she included all the essentials: lots of chocolates, and chips, candies, snacks; she had managed to uncover an old box of temporary tattoos, and for the kicker, she packed a rather large bottle of red wine her parents had recently gifted to her. Nozomi loves red wine.

Stifling a laugh, papa Ayase stood up to hug his daughter good night, "Sure sure, Eli-chicka! Have fun doing whatever it is you kids do these days!" With that he waved her off and sat back down to continue reading his paper.

"Hai papa, Arigatou!"

Before heading out the door Eli ran down the hall to her little sisters room, sliding open the door she found Arisa and Yukiho hunched over Arisa's laptop giggling about who knows what.

"Arisa-chan Yukiho, Ittekimasu I'm off! Oyasumi nasai good night you two." She patted Arisa's head and turned to head out, waving to Yukiho.

"Ittarasshai, see you later!" replied the girls in unison just as Eli was sliding the panel closed once again.

With that, Eli kissed her fathers cheek, slid on her shoes, shouldered her hefty package and ran out the door snickering to herself. In her mad dash out the door, Eli conveniently forgot how slippery it was outside.

"UuuuwaaAHHH!" Not even three steps and Eli managed to land herself in a 10cm puddle. "Itai! ouch!" _At least no one was here to see that.. oh gosh, that was not fun.._ Eli stood back up brushing herself off, unfortunately, she was now essentially soaked. _Should I go back in and change, I mean, I'm still at home, nn but I want to see Nozomi!_ Eli took off again in the direction of her friends home, this time, trying to pay just a little more care to where she stepped, though it hardly mattered at this point.

 **Just outside the Ayase Home:**

Nico and Maki shared a knowing glance before busting out laughing. Normally, Maki was rather reserved, but even she could not contain herself after what she had just witnessed. That is, Eli-chan falling on her ass as she ran out her front door.

"Ne Maki-chan, where do you think she was headed in such a hurry..and with that big bag too..?"

"Who cares?" And thus Maki returned to her nonchalant attitude.

"Urusai! Shut up Maki. I'm so tired of you acting like this when its just the two of us could you at least be normal?"

"Oh what, that's just like you to talk Nico-chan, coming from the spaz who always freaks out over nothing!"

"Did you just call Nico-nii a spaz?"

 **Nozomi's place:**

 _Now, just to put the finishing touches on the little cupcakes I made for Eli-chi. Today feels like a special day, but I'm really not sure why.. maybe I'm just so excited for tonight. I'll check with the cards, at the very least that will put my mind at ease._ Nozomi made her way to the back room, from her desk she grabbed her precious tarot cards. After shuffling, she focused her spiritual energy and pulled the top card: The Star. _Off course, the star, I already knew Eli-chi will be coming over, but what else could that mean? Perhaps tonight is special. Some sort of opportunity..hmm I can't get all worked up about this it's also about following the natural order, so it would seem that whatever this chance is, it should fall into place on its own._

Nozomi's thoughts were interrupted by a soft rap on the door. Replacing her cards, she practically skipped to the door and threw it open.

"Good evening, Toujou-san" Nozomi's face fell a little when she realized it was her neighbor instead of her best friend for whom she'd been waiting. "I just wanted to bring this over it seems our mail got switched again. Here you go, it looks like your parents are still as adventurous as ever it would seem."

"Thank you so much Natsuki-san, I'm sorry you had to go out of your way." Nozomi takes the letter from the older woman and begins to close the door.

"Nozomi!" O _h I know that voice hehe Eli-chi._ Non-chan reopens the door in time to see Eli running down the block waving her arms; the girl is sopping wet and covered in dirt. _Just what happened to you I wonder._

Taking a step back, Nozomi was not prepared for the flying, tackle-hug Eli had prepared which sent the two of them flying ass-over-tea kettle into the entry way of the apartment. Basically, Eli landing sitting on Non-chan's chest which led to rather spectacular panty shot for the girl on her back.

"Ahh! You're wearing light blue today Eli-chi! That's so like you, isn't it?"

Red flashed across Eli's cheeks and she could feel the heat rising, "Nozomi! Quit teasing me"

"But Eli, you're getting me all wet and dirty too, and wait, why _are_ you like this? Actually, not that I mind the view, but would you mind maybe getting off of me?" The blush rose to Eri's cheeks again as she scrambled to get up and then pull Nozomi up as well. "Now, how about this, you go on into my room and take off those dirty clothes and-"

"Uwwa Wwwhat?" An even stronger blush came across the blonde's face as she cut the other girl off.

"Eli. I'm going to run a bath for us. I want to hear the story of how you came to me in such a state. Some tea, perhaps?" On that note, she began to walk toward the bathroom, but was delayed when Eli grabbed her arm.

"Eh well, Nozomi, I uh actually brought something you might like, and it would be nice to have to drink in the bath." Eli released the other girl, reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of wine to hand over. Both girls broke out in a grin, it had been a while since they'd shared a bottle.

"Oh! Eli-chi, this is a special day! Now go, get ready and rinsed, I'll start the bath, pour us some glasses, and I'll there in a few minutes." _This is rather unexpected, or at least, it will make for an interesting night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nozomi's bathroom : Evening**

Eli entered the bathroom and found the big bath all filled with bubbles, and the whole room smelled lovely and fresh. She washed off quickly and climbed into the tub after wrapping up her golden mane. Shortly after, Nozomi came into the room wearing only the purple robe she received for her birthday a few weeks back. Going over to the shower, she began to undress, then meeting Eli's eyes she said, " Hey, don't watch me Eli-chi."

"Ah! I wasn't even doing that..hey besides it's not like I haven't seen you before." It was easy to tell the blonde was a little flustered by the comment.

"Haha! Oh Eli-chi" Nozomi laughed and climbed into the tub along side Eli bringing two large wine glasses with her and handing one to the other girl. The both took a long drink and sighed. Noisome relaxed against the back of the tub and closed her eyes. _This has been a successful week. We finally got Maki to come out of her shell, even if just a little; and on top of that we've done so much practicing to get ready for the live. I'm sure we can make it and raise our rank to the top 20. It's Muse._

 _"_ Nee Nozomi-chan doesn't this remind you of old times?"

"It does! Well, minus the wine."

"Kanpai!" The two brought there glasses together with a small _clink!_ and drank deeply.

"Remember that time you dad fell asleep in the chair waiting for us to get out of the bath?" Eli chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, Eri you were so nervous after we woke him up, you kept apologizing in Russian!" To which they both burst into laughter. "You know, I'm not sure if i remember correctly, did he ever even use the bath after us that night?"

"Ehh.. It's been awhile since I've broke out in Russian hasn't it, and not even! He said it had gotten cold." Another drink from her wine, "Oh Nozomi, guess what I found under Arisa's bed when I was cleaning the other day?"

 _"_ Hmm, a chupacabra perhaps?" Nozomi replied straight faced.

"Eh? What? No, I found temporary tattoos! I thought it could be fun, I don't know, I've been think a lot about our first year of high school and we used to do a lot of weird things but it was so much fun. I never really had someone before that and you're my best friend and I miss you and..." Eli trailed off a bit there at the end like her voice was cutting out.

"Eli-chi, What's wrong? You're rambling and that's not something you usually do anymore." Nozomi moved to comfort the other girl because she stayed quiet just looking at the water. "You don't need to miss me, I'm right here, what are you so worried about?" Non-chan was tender in her tone, but firm behind her questioning, she knew it would be the only way to get Eli to actually talk about what was bothering her.

There was a long pause while both girls continued to drink their wine, Nozomi had one arm holding Eli, waiting for some indication as to whether on not the girl had anything to say when Eli spoke up, "I don't want to lose you Nozomi."

It was so painful to hear those words come from Eli. _I thought we had gotten past this Eli-chi? I'm not going anywhere. It scares me that you're so worried about this.. How do I show you how much I care? I already let my parents leave me so I could stay with you. What am I saying, I was there too. We needed each other, but I thought we each have our own two feet on the ground now._

When Eli began crying inter her neck, Nozomi snapped back into reality, "Eli-chi, don't worry I am here, and I will be here" she set her glass down and turned to cradle the blonde, "it's okay, don't worry" she cooed.

 **Nozomi's room, 02:00:**

Nozomi had her eyes closed for a very long time, she could have easily fallen asleep on a regular night. "Why tonight?" _She_ wondered quietly to herself. She looked over at Eli who was snoring softly in her lightly drunken sleep. _Things have changed so much for us already.._ She thought back to what seemed like distant memories. _We were so insecure.. Literally clinging to each other. Even in our sleep.. Everything is working out for the better Eli-chi, it's not just you and me anymore i thought you knew that. What is it about today that sent you over the edge?_

 **On the phone with Honoka, 09:30**

"Ne Eli-chan. Do you want to go shopping all together today. I've invited already Rin and Hanayo, and Umichan and Kotorichan are already at my house.."

"I think it's a great idea!" Nozomi yelled from the background. _This will be good for her, for both of us. Muse really is a family._

"Nozomi-chan? Yoshi! Eli-chan will you call Maki-chan and Nico-chan?" Honoka pleaded. Eli could hear giggling in the background Kotori yelling 'Nico-Nico-Nii!' "Hahah Kotori yamete! stop it! I can't hear Eli-chan! Gomen, sorry Eli go ahead."

"Yes Hai, Honoka so should we meet you at Homura or..?"

"Sure, that sounds good! Oh wait No! Kotori says we should meet at the cafe in Akibahara."

"The maid cafe, yes?"

"Hai! sayoonara Matta ne! See you," Eli clicked her phone shut

"See today is going to be a great day!" Nozomi smiled as she sat down next to Eli on the bed. _I thought yesterday was supposed to be special, maybe I read the cards wrong.._

 _"_ Let's just get ready and see what's in store, shall we" Eli went to her bag and pulled out the multi-coloured play suit she brought to wear today, while Nozomi put a yellow sundress with a small wood violet pattern. Once both had prepared themselves for the day, they set out to catch the train for Akibahara.


End file.
